Prince (2008 Game)
The Prince is the protagonist of the 2008 video game Prince of Persia. The Prince is a thief, clad in rags of red and blue and is not of royal blood. He is an extremely agile and cunning warrior, an able swordsman. He wields a long sword and a mysterious gauntlet on his left hand, which enables him to climb across and jump from walls. Biography At the start of the game, the Prince is an adventurer, a drifter wandering from adventure to adventure with no real ties, always living in the present. To him, the past is gone and he carries no burdens, the future is yet to come and it will take care of itself, . All that matters now is the thrill of the moment, the next heartbeat, the next corner, jump and sensation. The Prince mentions his mother wanted him to stop adventuring and settle down with a wife saying adventures would kill him (Which he begins to agree with). Although he refuses to talk about his past, he mentions in conversations that his parents are dead, leaving to fight another one's battle and never returning. It is heavily implied that the Prince secretly fears losing a friend, or at least someone close to him, which is the reason why he constantly changes companions in order to not become close to anyone; his abandonment by his parents and nearly everyone around him may attribute this. Like all epic heroes, what the Prince wears says a lot about who he is and what he has been through. He has elements of luxury in his dress - the red and blue cloth that he uses as a turban and scarf that would be available only to those with money - however he is also perfectly capable of putting functionality before style by wearing plain leather leggings to help protect his legs rather than dazzle the eye. Personality The Prince believes people cannot be trusted and that living in the past is ignorant. His "live for today" attitude allows him to perform death defying stunts without fear. Through dialogue with Elika, the Prince reveals that when he was a child, his parents went to the aid of another kingdom, leaving him in the care of relatives. They promised that they would retrieve him one day, but never did, and he presumes they died. He describes their act as "fighting someone else's battle", which he thinks is a waste of time. Nearing the end of the game, the Prince seems to be attracted to and genuinely caring for Elika. He's also a dreamer, hoping for all the riches of the world. In the ending of the Epilogue, it's revealed the Prince does care for Elika considering that he does not want her to leave him to find the other Ahura. However, in The Fallen King, he appears to accept her departure and after cleansing another land of the corruption. Development The proof of the Prince's development was first confirmed when a file was leaked to the internet in September 2006 but Ubisoft didn't made any comment. The following year, another file was leaked revealing artworks and prototype skins of a new female ally but still, Ubisoft didn't made any comment. On April 2008, Ubisoft officially announced that there will be a new Prince of Persia game which will bring a new story line and a new Prince to the franchise that was based on the original 1989 Prince of Persia game. This was of course an outright lie as no part of the character design or story line had any similarity whatsoever to the original game. Powers & Abilities Abilities *'Peak Human Conditioning:' The Prince(Like the Sands of Time Counterpart) is physically extraordinary trained and is a peak-level athlete. His speed, strength, stamina, endurance, agility and reflexes allow him to perform incredible physical feats, some of which even seem impossible like reaching the a high cliff by jumping up between two walls or running along a wall, though only for a short distance of several meters. *'Peak Human Strength' *'Peak Human Endurance' *'Peak Human Stamina' *'Peak Human Agility: '''The Prince has shown great skill in his agility throughout the events of ''Prince of Persia , able to run on walls and jump incredible distances for a human. He also incorporates his agility in Sword fighting. *'Peak Human Reflexes: '''The Prince's reflexes are sharp, and aid him through his use of his sword in combat *'Master Swordsman: 'The Prince has displayed a mastery of using swords, defeating powerful Ahriman Monsters alongside with Elika with his skill. *'Expert Thief: 'While his thieving skills have never been seen onscreen, he is portrayed as a thief and probably is skill in the art of thieving *'Weapon Specialist: 'The Prince has not only shown skill in using a sword, but also his gauntlet. He even uses it to aid him in wall running and climbing. Powers Despite his superhuman-like agility, stamina, conditioning, and reflexes, The Prince naturally possesses no powers. Quotes Gallery 112508 persia t.jpg 67619.jpg 945941 20080528 screen004.jpg E3-2008-prince-of-persia-4-screens-20080715053143016 640w.jpg Images prince.jpeg Prince-of-Persia83334.jpg Prince-of-persia-2008-12-19-00-55-48-60.jpg Prince-of-persia-20080711043008403-000.jpg Prince-of-persia-20081126005253698 640w.jpg Prince 2008.jpg Prince and Elika.jpg Prince and elika.jpg Prince of -Persia Elika.jpg Prince of persia holding elika display.jpg Princegauntletcloseup.jpg PrinceofPersia2008-12-1204-45-54-38.jpg Prodigyscreen3.jpg ScreenPrince.JPG Concept Art The other Prince.jpg NewPrinceCloseup.jpg Newpop4 2.jpg Newprince00.jpg PrinceSketch.png File:Prince-of-persia-2008.jpg Trivia *The Prince is voiced by Nolan North. *Ubisoft drew their inspiration from adventurers like Sinbad in the ''Arabian Nights, Han Solo from Star Wars and Aragorn from the Lord of the Rings. * There are three unlockable Alternate Skins for the Prince in the game, these skins include the Prince from the Sands of Time, Altair from Assassin's Creed and the new Prince' prototype skin. See Also * Prince (Original Trilogy) * Prince (Sands of Time) * Dastan Category:Prince of Persia: Prodigy Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Category:Prince of Persia (2008) Canon